Leave Me Alone transcript
Shot of Alex’s blue eye opening. He stares up to the roof of his small tent in silence. He then sits up and stares out onto the beach around him. He sees lots of people talking and chatting together. Josh and Charlotte talking, Anya and Thomas kissing, William and Darien talking, Samantha and Elliot talking and other people talking. He frowns oddly and then stares at the floor sadly. Suddenly, he hears a heavy and unhealthy coughing sound, he looks up to see Elliot, breathing heavily, he then starts to choke. Samantha is stood by him, petrified as Elliot shakes and coughs. He then collapses unconscious. Everyone gathers around him, worried and then Alex decides to join the group too. JOSH: What happened?! SAMANTHA: crying I… I don’t know. We were… we were just talking and then he… he just started to choke and then he went unconscious… Is he all right?! Hassan bends down next to Elliot and sees if he’s breathing. HASSAN: Elliot? Elliot, can you hear me?! Samantha He’s breathing, only slightly. SAMANTHA: scared W…what’s happening?! HASSAN: his head I don’t know. He then turns to Elliot and starts to perform CPR. Later on, Alex is walking through the beach camp, looking around, confused about what to do because he doesn’t’ know anyone. He then looks over to Olivia’s tent, the wind blows the tarp slightly and he sees Olivia reading a letter for a brief moment, until the tarp covered the door again. He looks at her oddly, and then he starts to walk to her. When he arrives at the tent, he walks in, Olivia jumps and looks at him, she then stops reading the letter and folds it and put it in her pocket quickly. OLIVIA: panicky Jeez, you scared me. ALEX: smiling Sorry. OLIVIA: joking It’s ok, I forgive ya’. Alex smiles and then pauses for a moment. He then looks down at Olivia’s pocket, which has part of the letter sticking out. Olivia sees him looking, and then she pushes it slowly further into her pocket. She then looks up at Alex awkwardly and smiles. ALEX: at the pocket What ya’ got there? OLIVIA: Oh, oh, it’s nothing. It’s nothing. Alex nods slowly and suspiciously. ALEX: quietly Kay… OLIVIA: awkwardly Something you want? ALEX: Yeah, actually. I’m thinking about going into the jungle. OLIVIA: confused What for? ALEX: I dunno, to look. OLIVIA: For? ALEX: I dunno. You wanna come? Olivia laughs. OLIVIA: What? Alex stares at her in silence. Olivia thinks for a second and then looks back at Alex. OLIVIA: Sure. Why not? pause Is anyone else coming? ALEX: I think we should take someone with us. What about that Arab guy? OLIVIA: Hassan? Alex looks at her, confused. OLIVIA: smiling He’s Hassan, we’ll take him. Flashback Alex is stood outside a restaurant in Australia, “RODRIGUEZ’S”. He is staring at it, worriedly. He looks through the window and sees all the people eating and chatting. Then, the front doors open, and a man, the owner of the restaurant, walks out with his arms opened widely. Alex looks at him and smiles. MAN: smiling Alex, I’m so glad you could come. The man hugs Alex welcomingly and Alex pats hugs him back and pats his back. ALEX: Hey, Paulo. Paulo then holds the top of Alex’s arms and holds his arms out stiffly and he smiles. PAULO: mysteriously Ready to get started? ALEX: secretively Yup. End of flashback In the jungle, Hassan, Alex and Olivia are all walking. OLIVIA: Alex Remind you of anything? HASSAN: Excuse me? Alex chuckles. ALEX: chuckling Yeah, but this time we aren’t getting attacked by people in the bushes. Hassan looks at them both with confusion. HASSAN: What are you talking about? OLIVIA: You don’t know? HASSAN: Know what? OLIVIA: Well after Alex was attacked and taken at your camp, I found him. Then, a couple of hours later, we were attacked, and Alex was taken, again. HASSAN: Alex Someone really has it in for you. Alex sighs. ALEX: I don’t even know how I escaped. Suddenly, there are quiet whispers in the distance. The three stop. OLIVIA: What was that? Alex sticks his hand out at her and put his finger over his lips. ALEX: Shh. The whispers continue and they get louder and louder, until suddenly, two men burst out from the bushes and ambush Alex. They punch him, and he falls unconscious. Olivia screams and then one of the men runs at her, but Hassan smacks him across the head with a large rock. He falls down, dead. Hassan then looks over to the final man, who is dragging Alex away in a hurry. Hassan charges at him and trips the man over. They fight on the floor for a bit, and Hassan starts to lose. The man pulls a knife from his pocket and pins Hassan down to the floor with it, but suddenly, he falls down to the floor, dead. Hassan then looks up and Olivia, who is holding a bloody rock. She is crying, but with an angry and confused face. OLIVIA: What the hell… the hell just happened. HASSAN: I don’t know. over to Alex, who is unconscious We have to go, now! Hassan gets up and picks up the man’s knife, and then picks up Alex. The two then run back to the direction of the camp. A little while later. Hassan and Olivia are running from the jungle onto their beach camp with Alex in Hassan’s arms. HASSAN: Help! Help! OLIVIA: Help! Melissa and Josh, who are both talking, look over in shock as they see blood all over Hassan, Alex and Olivia’s clothes and Alex unconscious. They then both run over to them and then all of them start walking together to a tent. JOSH: What happened?! MELISSA: worried Oh my God, is he okay? JOSH: What happened?! HASSAN: We were attacked. MELISSA: shocked What?! JOSH: Where? OLIVIA: Out in the jungle, two men, they jumped Alex and me. Hassan…he killed one of them. JOSH: And the other? He got away? OLIVIA: No. JOSH: Then what happened to him? Olivia looks away sadly. Melissa stops walking and hugs Olivia comfortingly. MELISSA: Oh, honey, it’s okay. Josh and Hassan then arrive at a tent with Alex. JOSH: to a bed Put him there, I’ll go get help. Before Josh can get away, Hassan grabs Josh’s arm. HASSAN: Who are these people? Josh pauses and looks away awkwardly. HASSAN: Do you know something? Josh sighs. JOSH: I think it’s time we all talked. Later that night, the whole group is gathered around a large camp fire. Elliot, is sat next to Samantha and he has two thick blankets around him, he is shivering and coughing. Josh, Charlotte and Darien are stood next to the fire, looking at the camp. JOSH: the group Okay… so we haven’t exactly been… truthful with you. SAMANTHA: Huh? JOSH: Well, as you know, when we crashed Alex was attacked. MICHELLE: What does that have to do with anything? JOSH: Well, earlier today… he was attacked again. Everyone looks over to Alex oddly, who is sat alone, holding a towel to the back of his head. SAMANTHA: confused W…why? Who? CHARLOTTE: calmly We don’t know. ABIGAIL: Then why’d you bring us here...? They pause. DARIEN: I saw them, out there in the jungle. They had a woman with them, she was unconscious and they were dragging her across the floor. SAMANTHA: Another survivor?! JOSH: Maybe, but judging by what they did to Alex, something tells me they ain’t gonna treat her nice. JAMES: So what can we do? JOSH: Well Darien saw the direction they walked in, I’m guessing that could be where they live. Everyone stares at him, puzzled and worried. MELISSA: What, you want us to go and find them? Josh nods. Everyone mutters to each other, loudly and scared. JOSH: But we need at least seven people to go. We’re not all going, it’s too dangerous. But seven, seven is fine. I’m going, so I need six more volunteers. Anya stands up bravely. ANYA: I’ll go. Everyone else stays down on the floor hesitantly. James and Abigail then stand up at the same time. JAMES: I’ll go. ABIGAIL: Me too. Josh nods, pleased. JOSH: Okay, three more. OLIVIA: up Me. Alex stands up soon after Olivia. ALEX: Me, I’ll go. Josh smiles again. He then looks around at everyone who is sat down, scared. JOSH: Anyone else? Samantha then stands up. Elliot looks up, shocked. SAMANTHA: I’ll do it. MAN: No. Everyone looks over and sees William stood up. WILLIAM: Samantha You’re not going, it’s too dangerous. Josh I’ll do it. Samantha sits back down slowly, shocked at William. The next morning, the group of seven are all stood, packing bags. The rest of the people are stood around, saying goodbye to people. When Josh finished packing his bag, he turns to his group. JOSH: Ready? They all nod. JOSH: smiling Let’s go. The group then set off on their long journey into the jungle, looking back at the people they’re leaving behind. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1